Scrapbook
by Annab3ll3 L33
Summary: A collection of varied oneshots. Currnet: My Baby. Old contest entry. The story of the Fentons during cordria's Pits.
1. Power

**Power**

Why did it have to happen?

Why did fate, so cruel, have to tear him apart?

Why did everybody on the face of this strange planet we call Earth shun him?

Sam and Tucker were dead, his parents thought he was an abomination, Vlad was scared of him, hell, the Box Ghost wouldn't even come around anymore!

All because of one fight._ "There are more of us than there are of you, Ghost Child!"_ Skulker was wrong there._"You CAN NOT WIN!"  
_  
That was true. Sure, he beat them, but what about the rest of the world? The world that thought he was a freak! How could he beat the planet that was now united under the fact that he was an inhuman GHOST?  
_  
"I was still half human! Why can't you see that, Mom?"  
"I'm not the mother of a ghost."  
"Dad?"  
"Get out of my house."  
"Jazz?"  
_  
Her response was the worst. _'You're not my brother. My brother would have tried to find a safe way to beat them.' _Safe.

_"What are you doing!?!"_ A scream. _"Danny! Stop! People are going to get hurt!" _He couldn't stop. The power searing through him was addictive._ The ground shook. Green light poured out from the cracks in the blacktop. Large chunks of earth flew up._  
An explosion.

The newscast that night._ "Footage confirms that the ghost boy is actually Danny Fenton. Less than an hour ago, he completely demolished the capital building. He killed the mayor and several other people. He cost us millions in damage. After the episode, he was unavailable for comment."_

"Unavailable for comment." Yeah. He was kind of in a coma. Nobody cared. The most anybody did was move him to a park bench so they could start reconstruction.

He died. Without anything to sustain his human half, it ebbed away. He was fully ghost, no different from the rest of them.

The moment he died, he came out of his coma. Nobody would talk to him. Nobody cared. He flew to his parents house.

_"Leave now, ghost."  
"I'm your son!"  
"You're a GHOST."_

They kicked him out. He went to Sam's. She blatantly refused to answer the door. He didn't force her to talk to him.

So he tried Tucker's. The same. Nobody answered. Nobody wanted to talk to him. Nobody cared.

Finally he flew to the graveyard. There was no reason for it other than the fact that it calmed him down. It calmed him more so than usual that day. Perhaps because they were dead, like him.

_A name caught his eye. SAMANTHA MANSON. "Sam…" he whispered. He spotted the tombstone next to her's. "Tucker…" he whispered. "I killed them. I KILLED THEM." He fell to his knees and sobbed. He started chanting "I killed them," like some sort of mantra. Finally, still choking on his sobs, his finger glowed green. On the tree behind their graves, he slowly carved._

"DANNY FENTON". Below he wrote: "Nobody cares." And the final message read "I didn't mean to."

That message made the news later._ Apparently Danny Phantom left a goodbye message. On a tree in the cemetery, somebody burned into the bark the message: Danny Fenton. Nobody cares. I didn't mean to. Again: Danny Fenton. No…nobod-dy ca-cares…I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! (please stand by)._

Everyone felt terrible. A few people that had a direct influence on his life also carved into the tree.

His family went to that grave. His parents just stared at the tree. Jazz took a pocket knife and carved "I'm sorry," into the tree, right next to "Nobody cares."

Valerie, hurt by what had happened, also left a message. "You may not have meant to, but you still did."

The remaining Mansons and Foleys decided to leave a message, too. "We forgive you."

Even Vlad Masters came. He carved high on a branch, where nobody would see. "Dear boy, I still cared. I'm sorry."

_"NO! Daniel, you know what you did! Pariah Dark himself had never caused that much destruction in such a short time!"  
Tears welled up in his eyes. "I thought you wanted me to have power," he spat, before flying away.  
"I'm sorry," Vlad whispered, a single tear falling to the ground._

Dash came as well. "Sorry for wailing on you, dude."

Dani also came. "Chill, dude. Life goes on. See ya in the GZ."

He was already in the ghost zone when her message was burnt into what was becoming known as "The Danny Fenton/Phantom Memorial". Clockwork himself was slightly tense around him, and that made him hurt more. Other ghosts would flee whenever he was around.

Even ghosts, the same species as him, were terrified. Walker refused to give him the death sentence, fearing that he would accidentally unleash that power.

He left the ghost zone at the exact same time Dani went in. He remained invisible and intangible, letting everybody go on with life. Nobody saw him.

But the ghosts started attacking again. He wanted to stop them, but he also didn't want to reveal himself. Eventually it became too much. He stole some hair dye and dyed his hair a dark blue. He found some clothes in a trash bin.

He reclaimed the protection of the city as his own job. His parents doubted it was him, so they didn't confront the ghost.

The end came when Skulker returned "Child, is that you?"

He didn't answer. He didn't talk anymore. Somebody might put the cheesy witty banter together with the old Phantom.

So Skulker attacked. He tried to divebomb the ghost, but he dodged and blasted his jetpack from behind. Skulker fell onto the ground.  
"Ah, so it is you, Phantom. Nobody else has that fighting style."

Unfortunately, just at that time, his parents showed up, Jazz in tow.

"Ah, good. Your family. Somebody seems to be missing. Where are your two friends?"

"Shut up," Phantom growled darkly, tensing.

Skulker rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen them since I've been back. Did something… unfortunate happen?"

"SHUT UP!" Phantom screamed, pouncing on Skulker. The Fentons couldn't shoot…they might hit the good ghost…perhaps it was Phantom…  
Both ghosts were being extremely violent. Skulker was using every weapon in his arsenal, none of which had a great effect, and Phantom looked pissed, to say the very least.

Finally Jazz activated the Fenton Peeler and took careful aim She shot, and the robotic ghost started screaming. His suit fell apart into pieces, and a little green blob was left sitting in the remains.

"He's your son! He's your son! He's your son!" the blob cried, pointing at Phantom before Jazz sucked it into the thermos. She looked at the hooded ghost. Green eyes peered uncertainly from the shadow that the hood cast.

"Danny?" Jazz asked.

He vanished.

He was never seen again.


	2. My Baby :old contest entry:

_Old contest entry for cordria. A oneshot related to her amazing story "Pits". _:D.

**My Baby**

The dream had been repeating over and over again.

_"Danny, is that you?"_

I'd run up to the lump on the floor, the lump wearing jeans and a white T-shirt.

_"Danny, please wake up!"_

Then the dreams would start to vary. The differences were slight, but the effects they had were always terrible. Like the night after he vanished.

_His face was slashed, his eyes were gone. His hair was matted with blood, and his ears torn off. The ghost of my little boy appeared. "You let this happen to me, **Mother**. If you had been more caring, and less absorbed in your silly little career, I'd still be with you." I shouted back to him. "Go away! You're not my son! My son is not dead, not a ghost! He's coming back, I know he is!" The ghost smiled and said softly, "He may come back, but how can you be sure he won't be a ghost, won't be dead? He practically vanished." And on that note, the ghost vanished._

Just like Danny had.

Every time, my son would be dead. Every time, the ghost that looked like my son would remind me of how uncaring I had been of him, how I let him wander around town without adult supervision.

Lately, though, the dreams had been changing.

_"I know it's not you," I shouted, not bothering to check the body. "YOU ARE NOT DEAD!" And next to me, Phantom appeared._

Phantom was one of the ghosts that terrorized the town, causing damage. But that was all he did. He'd also saved countless lives from other ghosts. I believed he was good, but...he could use a bit of aim practice. Just a bit.

_He looked at me sadly. "How can you be sure?" he asked. For the first time, I noticed how much he looked like my son. He looked like the ghost from the other dreams, but with white hair and green eyes._

I took this in stride and looked him in the eyes. "I just know," I said defiantly, "like a mother's intuition." He just looked at me with those haunted, green eyes. I tried to keep from blinking, to stare him down. It had little to no effect on him. Finally he glanced in the direction of the body.

"Dying was painful," he said, "for him." He nodded in the body's direction. I was horrified by this statement, and grabbed Phantom by the neck of his jumpsuit. A jumpsuit that looked eerily like all of the Fenton suits. Again, I took it in stride.

"What do you mean, ghost? Did you kill him!?!"

He phased out of my grip, walked over to the body and sat down. I decided to let him talk. "It was like being torn apart from the inside, the way the ectoplasmic electricity affected him."

Ectoplasmic electricity? How could somebody die like that?

Phantom looked at me again. "Honestly, why did_ you put the on switch on the inside? And leave all the cords out, leaving little old human me easily susceptible to tripping on a cord, and hitting the button."_

Oh my God.

"Dying was painful for him," Phantom repeated. "But it was like being released from jail for me. Don't worry, he enjoyed it, too. Just after_ the episode."_

He vanished.

Just like that, I woke up.

I knew.

But I needed to be sure. Jack had fallen asleep in the lab, so bounding out of bed did little to nothing to him. I ran to the bookshelf and pulled out a notebook I had kept on observations of ghosts. Mostly Phantom. After leafing through it to be sure it was the right one, I grabbed Danny's freshman yearbook.

I jumped down the stairs three at a time (it's a miracle I didn't fall) and skidded to the kitchen table. There I slammed both books down on the table and flipped to the page Danny was on. A small arrow was pointed to him, with a note. 'In case I ever forget, that's me.' It was in the messy cursive handwriting that only my son could pull off. Then I opened the book and found a photo of Phantom. I placed it next to the photo of my son. They looked exactly the same.

Still, it was impossible to accept. Maybe the portal had just created an ectoplasmic copy of my son! Yes, that was likely. Until I took that into scientific evaluation.

How often was my son in the vicinity on Phantom? And yet, they were never seen together. Unless you count that one time both were acting like drunk monkeys. And Phantom had been around how long? One year. That amount was certain to have some affect on his personality, on the way he acted. But the same still applied to Danny.

I flipped to a blank page and drew a quick circle diagram. After staring at it for a minute or two, I flipped to another page and made the place in the center much larger.

Half-an-hour later, there wasn't any room left in the circles. I examined my chart.

**Danny:**  
Clumsy  
Black hair  
Blue eyes  
Alive

**Phantom:**  
Coordinated  
White hair  
Green eyes  
Dead

**Both:**  
Secretive  
Same facial features  
Same voice  
Strange knowledge of Fenton Equipment  
Never seen together  
First name is Danny  
Confident  
Ghost equipment goes off around them  
Same handwriting

I'd discovered this when Phantom was trying to aggravate Skulker by not talking and using Post-Its to communicate. It worked. Later I found one of the Post-Its. It read 'Ember and Skulky sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' The rest of it was burned off.

**Misc. Stuff:**

Danny runs off whenever there's a ghost fight. Phantom usually shows up shortly afterward.  
Danny is always tired and stressed. Phantom is constantly seen around town, in varying states of stress and usually getting beat on. (I had to feel some remorse for him, the poor boy.)  
Phantom showed up less than a moth after Danny had his accident.  
Danny's eyes sometimes turn green when he's aggravated or upset, and he gets hostile. (I'd always passed the eye thing off as a trick of the light.) Phantom is normally hostile, but he seems to get more violent the brighter his eyes are.  
Danny once vanished into thin air. No need to explain. (I saw this, and assumed he ran away. Now...I don't believe myself.)

It was overwhelming. Danny had to be Phantom. That was the only explanation. They couldn't be separate if Danny always an away before Phantom showed up...especially if there was no sign of an attack.

I threw the papers away sadly and continued my project. It was too early in the morning to ponder this situation. I picked up the most recent thing I had found. A reward poster featuring Phantom. If Danny was Phantom, wherever Phantom was taken, that's where he would be. Both of them. At last, a clue.

Jazz came in, yawning and stretching. I flipped the paper over so she couldn't see it. She stopped dead at the sight of me and her tired look suddenly turned to one of guilt. She looked down.

"Mom, I...I need to talk to you."

I glanced up. "About what, sweetie?" I asked in a falsely cheery voice.

"About Danny."

I picked up some of the news articles and moved them around, categorizing them by date.This seemed to invite Jazz to go on.

"Danny had a secret. I wasn't supposed to tell you unless you not knowing would threaten his life. And now...it might...but I was afraid of telling you, that he would get angry. And I was afraid that it would make you more afraid. I need to tell you."

"Do you know where he is, Jazz?" I asked. Jazz shook her head.

"No, not for sure. His secret...what I'm going to tell you...this may help."

I shook my head. "It's his secret. He'll tell us when he gets home."

Jazz stormed up to me and slammed her hands on the table to get my attention. "Mom, he's not coming not on his own! He would have by now. Stop that."

"He'll come home," I said, more to myself than to her. I looked down and picked at the reward poster. "He's coming home."

Jazz sighed and sat in the chair."Mom," she took a deep breath, "you remember that accident Danny got into in the lab?"

I flinched. Hearing the words out of my own daughter's mouth would confirm my suspicion. Nervously I tore a piece of he paper off. "Of course I do," I said lamely.

"What is that?" Jazz snapped as she grabbed the poster. I almost heard something click in her head as she put the tears running down my cheeks together with the large words printed at the top of the poster. "REWARD".

"You _knew_?" she asked.

It was true. My son was a ghost. I decided to tell the truth. "Not for sure, not until just now. But he way you asked that...it confirms everything." I stood up and began pacing. Tears were still running down my cheeks. "It's kind of funny, how it was obvious in a scary kind of way. They look so much alike – I noticed that right off the bat. I just figured he was some kind of throw-off or manifestation due to the accident. Humans can't have ghost powers. They just can't. My baby boy...he just can't be dead."

"He's not dead," Jazz said softly. "Only half dead." She took a deep breath and started again. "How did you figure it out?"

Now how was I to explain that? That a little birdie came to me in a dream? "I'm not sure," I said softly. "I just woke up this morning and I knew. It was almost like remembering something I had forgotten." I looked at her, and could feel fresh tears trying to break through. "Where is my son?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she said quietly. The words shattered my heart. She was silent for a long time after that, as he fresh tears broke through and dribbled down my cheek. "There's no sign of him in the human world… maybe we need to check the Ghost Zone...humans don't make reward posters like this anymore. And there are more of them, too. It can't be a one-time thing."

"More?" I asked. "What do you mean by more?"

She didn't answer my question, but she did continue talking. "Tucker, Sam, and I have been looking, and we can't find him. But you're a ghost expert."

I sneered sourly and continued pacing. "I hunted my own son, how does that make me an expert on anything?" I snapped.

Jazz was in full-psychologist mode, and let me think. Plans formed and dissipated in my head, to be replaced by new ones. I wanted my baby back so much, I could barely think straight. I drove the longing out of my head, and focused on the plans. Only a good plan could get my baby back in my arms.

"We're going to need some kind of probe," I said finally. "Maybe by modifying that new ectoglider…"

Thus began the plan to get my little boy back.


End file.
